Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name ...................... _ Or_an!zat!o n.......................................... Carol A. Erickson DBS: Molecular and Cellular Biology Professor Steffen Abel CAES: _;egeiabie Crops ............. Assistant Professor Enoch P. Baldwin DBS: Molecular and Cellular Biology Assistant Professor Everett Bandman C AEs: Food Scienceand Technology Professor Anne B. Britt poundiBS: i3iant ]3ioiogy ...... Associate Professor Scan M. Burgess [unreadable] DBS: Molecular and Cellular Biology Assistant Professor Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicableto SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 information in the format shown below. Ro!e on.prgjepoundt % Eff9rt Principal 10% Investigator Trainer 5% _i;rainer 5% Trainer i5% Trainer ' ' Trainer ..... [] No Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Erickson, Carol A, Name Or_ar2ization Role on